A Marionette's Master
by XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX
Summary: A simple one-shot between both Sakura and Sasori. No Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Any of It's Characters. ****Plot is strictly mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Marionette's Master<strong>

Breathless; air unable to flow within my dry throat. Everything was spinning around me, the little air escaping my lips, and my vision blurring as I continued to dance. My limbs moved with a flick of finger, twirling and landing gracefully before the man that had me tightly entangled in his web. He exuded power, his lips quirked into a wide grin as he forced me to face away, and bring my pale arms above my head gently. "Do as I say..." he murmured suddenly, and I gasped feeling the strings coil tightly around the thin flesh of my wrists.

I panted, my eyes glancing in every direction as silence once again met my ears. "Why are you doing this..?" I croacked, and moaned tiredly when the strings tightened enough to cut skin. The scent of blood flooded my senses, the trail staining my pale skin red as it traveled down my arms. I was powerless, under the mercy of the man that could force to kill myself with a subtle flick of his hands. I heard him before I felt cold arms trail down my bloodied skin, carressing the delicate flesh. "How does it feel?" he murmured, his lips surprisingly close to my ear.

I flinched in shock at the feel of his tongue on my ear, and groaned in discomfort when both his hands trailed away from my arms and lowered to the zipper of my shirt. "I could take you." He stated, playing with the small zipper as he continued to trail his lips on my ear. I trembled, feeling my brain slow from the shock and the exhaustion enduced by him. "Right here, right now, my blossom." I heard him say again, and gasped when his left hand rose to cup one of my breasts.

"You would be unnable to stop me." I groaned that time, his hand catching my nipple between his rough fingers. "Stop!" I yelled, my face flushing from the sudden anger and stimulation from Sasori. "Very well, Haruno." He released me, the strings uncoiling from my damaged wrists and body. I turned to him, and glared suspiciously into his cool amber eyes. "Why?" I said, strength finally present in my voice.

He chuckled then, and turned away from my angry stare. "Because my blossom, you'll always be my marionette, and I your master." Before his words could completely be immersed, he vanished within the forest; leaving me alone. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just thought it'd be good to update some one-shots to at least satiate a bit of your SasoSaku hunger. Don't worry I am currently editing Chapter 6, not really satisfied with how it came out. <strong>


	2. He Came For Her In Her Dreams

**A Few Years Later…**

The memory of his touch lingered even till this very moment. The heat produced from his once cool digits, the friction between our skin as I was defenseless against him. My memories of this encounter have haunted him since then, spoiling once innocent dreams with my own carnal desires. I was left vulnerable to my body's own physical responses; every night awakening with sweaty and moist sheets.

I cried once, frustrated with my helplessness and with the man that continued to linger in my dreams. Why did he have to return to me; to reveal himself, and to set a fire I never thought could be lit?

Day and night, it did not matter to him. He would creep into my mind; poisoning me with his very presence and intoxicating me with his unwanted looks of desire.

In my dreams, he would creep closer to me as I remained still in my bed. Frozen from the shock, and from the invisible strings that forced me into submission. He would stare into my own heated eyes; a quirk on his lips as his feet glided silently on the ground; the swish of his cloak the only indication of movement. He'd stop directly in front of my propped form, his eyes boring holes into mine as his hands would grasp suddenly at his cloak.

Soft gasps would escape my lips as he pulled the cloak off his shoulders; slow to the point of pain as inch by inch of skin was revealed to the moons glow. Unmarred flesh revealed to my gaze, dragging me deeper into a place I never thought I'd go. My fingers would tighten on the sheets below me; the soft scrunching of the material breaking the silence within my room. However, his eyes would never break away from my own; his wanton and deep eyes.

He stepped closer to my frozen form, making sure to pull the sheets away from my form as I stared at his gait. My flesh met a blast of cold air as the sheets were swiped away from my grasp. He creeped atop my bed then; a slow and calculated pace. The cold air did nothing to comfort the nervousness that began to creep up my spine. I knew what was going to happen; I knew how this dream began and would end.

His chest would lay on my heaving one; its warmth eliciting a mewl of desire from my lips. A chuckle would resound within the room, and more skin would be revealed to his lingering gaze. His hands would shred the flimsy night dress to bits; the sound similar to that of paper as finally I was naked below him.

My eyes would be moist, but not one tear would be given the permission to fall. He would grasp my breasts without a word of complaint; kneaded the mounds until my nipples would harden. Short breaths would escape my lips as his head would lean towards my breasts, taking one hardened nipple between his teeth. His left hand would grasp the other; pinching the nipple till a moan would leave my mouth.

I would be powerless to stop his ministrations; forced to enjoy his company another night. With a audible pop his lips would leave my nipple; the cold air and the moisture hardening the nipple till it hurt. He'd lift his head then; a subtle smile on his lips as he lowered his head once more, closing his lips around my other nipple.

I moan would leave my quivering lips; saliva trailing down my chin from my inability to close them. His hands would travel to my nether regions then, teasing the flesh before finally dragging his fingers into my inner lips. He'd pinch my clit; a scream tearing away from my throat as my eyes drew shut. I'd clench my hands tightly, my own fingernails cutting through my own palms. The scent of blood would flood our nostrils; the blood's scent pungent and unmistakable.

Another moan released from me as his fingers rubbed deep. The heady scent of my arousal and blood intoxicating me, encouraging the man to suck and bite till he reached my sex. He'd look me in the eye then; removing his hands in order to part of nether lips.

Before he'd plunge his tongue inside; the moment before I would be released into the real world, he always said a few simple words. A smirk finally gracing his lips, and his eyes glinting with a victory we both knew he won. "You'll always be my marionette, and I your master, Sakura."


End file.
